Prepared
by GreekItaPrincess
Summary: She was prepared for most things in her young life. This moment was one.
Hermione Granger was forever and always prepared. Prepared for class. Prepared for adventure. Prepared, even, at one time for death.

The one thing she didn't seem to prepare for was love.

Now how was this woman at the young yet prepared age of 19 caught unawares.

She didn't deny to herself that she loved Ron Weasley. It was more that she was unprepared for what the consequences of that love would bring them to. This point. The one she thought she was prepared for but still snuck up and surprised her as much as the initiation of their first kiss.

She never intended for it to happen this way. They were to love and live and enjoy in this love and life for a few years before hitting this point in their relationship.

And this is how 19 year old Hermione found herself that fateful day in early June. Fresh from the Hogwarts class of 1999 graduation ceremony. The one part of her life she had prepared for long before she prepared for love. The moment that she would later call the defining moment her her young life.

There he stood. All 6'3" of red headed gorgeous glory. Her man. Her life. Her love. She was prepared for the on slot of questions that would arise for her graduating at the top of the class. This one question from him she was unprepared for though.

She knew she'd say yes one day but that was years down the road right? Not minutes after topping off her undergraduate studies. If she had been prepared it'd be one thing. Unfortunately for her, and the man she loved for as long as she could remember, she wasn't.

You see Hermione was still unsure. Unsure about what she wanted to grow up and become. Where she'd live. How long it would take to become the actual adult that all saw her as. The one thing she did know was that he was the one she loved. And that's why with a heart bursting with joy and sadness that her years at Hogwarts was over, there was this man who gave her hope and love and promise for a life she never prepared for, Hermione found herself at an impasse.

Could she do it? Would she do it?

Time stood still as the words fell from her mouth in much the same manner his did that fateful day over a year ago.

Surrounded by their family and friends and school mates and colleagues she asked something that neither were prepared for but she knew was the ultimate goal in her life.

"Ron, will you marry me?"

The shock and awe that rained over the faces of many surrounding them didn't surprise her. She had developed a sort of tunnel vision that affected her quiet often when he gave her that smile. Her smile. The one that told her she was it for him. As she had developed a look that she more or less only have to him in the quiet private time they had shared over the past year.

His answer shouldn't have shocked anyone and even though she was prepared for it, the moment the words fell from his mouth she was unable to contain herself.

"Are you daft Hermione? You made the first move when it came to our first kiss. I'm supposed to make the first move when it comes to that!" was the ineloquent response from her love.

With baited breath she stood before him as he pulled a small package from his Auror robes and vent to one knee. "Now let's do this proper shall we?" he smirked up at her shocked face. "While I can appreciate your initiation of asking to marry me, because we all know you can't help yourself but fawn at the sight of me, I'd like to get a few words in if that's ok?"

At her tear glazed look and insistent head nodding he continued, "Hermione Jean Granger this past year being yours in name but not in physical contact has shown me all that I need to know. Yo-you're it ya know? For me that is. You're so much more than the love of my life. You're my best friend. My partner in crime. Shut up Potter." Ron threw out as he leaned past Hermione slightly to give his other best mate a fleeting stare down. Moving back to face Hermione he continued, "I had more planned for my speech but that one" nodding past her hip in the direction of Harry "interrupted my thoughts and I've lost my place." Ron let out a sigh that sounded like it hid a teary sob, "Will you marry me Hermione? And forgive me for all the times I leave dirty socks in front of the hamper?"

At the conclusion of his heartfelt but odd and endearing proposal she answered the way she had prepared herself for the day she set off on her final journey to Hogwarts. With a watery smile and a quick glance at her parents standing behind Ron with smiles on their faces and tears in their eyes her response of "Yes" was lost in the crook of his neck as she threw her arms around his shoulders, nodding and crying for this unprepared yet inevitable moment.

Their friends and family cheered and cried amongst themselves as Ron pulled back from her embrace. "Yes?" he whispered against her lips.

"Yes."


End file.
